


Performance Art

by nicefinalbeam (sparkleboom)



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Glass Table, M/M, News Zero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkleboom/pseuds/nicefinalbeam
Summary: Prompt: set of news zero with them on a see through glass table with studio cameras on
Relationships: Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Performance Art

"Good work today, Suzuki-san," a staff member clamped a hand on his shoulder, smiling a toothy grin before starting to head off set.

"You too," Suzuki responded with a polite nod, focused on returning the camera's settings to default. Until he remembered that there was something he'd been meaning to ask that particular staff member, about an open position during better hours, and ran to catch up with him before he forgot yet again.

The camera continued to roll.

\---

If Sho's cellphone had really fallen out of his pocket during the taping, wouldn't he have noticed it? And even if he hadn't noticed, wouldn't one of the staff members have picked it up to return to him? It was pointless to come back for something that wasn't going to be there, but Ohno didn't complain about any of this. His stomach was rumbling and he was tired from his own filming, but he didn't protest - simply watched with disinterest as Sho frantically checked the studio's perimeter.

"There's nothing incriminating but I'm sure I have a ton of missed calls already and I really hate having to work through my manager, but my manager feels more important that way so sometimes I have to just let the phone go to voicemail anyway and I always feel a bit guilty so - _shit_ \- okay no that was some other kind of plastic, I thought my phone was broken, but if it was broken I'd have a whole slew of problems that just..." Sho was talking. And talking. And talking.

It was charming most of the time, but Ohno had to admit there were times it was just better to tune him out.

Especially when you had something to focus on, like he did now. Because what was the purpose of the glass table? When he'd made a guest appearance before it had stirred curiosity within him, but now that they were alone and he had the opportunity to run one finger along the top, a subtle squeak of friction sounding, he was even more intrigued.

Wasn't it a bad idea for a set? Wouldn't it get _dirty_?

"Are you even looking or are you - GET OFF THAT YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK IT!" he heard somewhere, knowing Sho had legitimate reason to be concerned, but also aware that most days he could get Sho on his side eventually.

"You can see the floor," Ohno informed him as he pressed his face to the glass. He pressed a kiss to the surface and watched as his lips left a smudge. Interesting.

"Seriously, just get off that before you end up having to pay for it," Sho spoke up, probably more worried for Ohno's safety than his wallet, but Ohno liked how Sho tried to maintain his dignity in that way.

"I don't think so," he answered, poking at the glass with his finger and pulling up into a position on all fours, "you could probably get on here too. It's sturdy."

"Good, it's sturdy, now we can find my phone and leave."

"Is there someone who washes this?" Ohno asked him, turning to look at him and smiling at the way Sho's eyes were directed further back than he'd expected.

"What? Oh, probably. Isn't there someone to clean everything?" Sho responded with another question, beginning to move closer.

"Hmmmm," Ohno had no idea, though it would make sense for someone to tidy up before each show. Even if the Shukudai set tended to get a bit dusty when no one cared enough to wipe down the fake walls.

"So... now you know. Could get dirty, someone will clean up, time to go."

Ohno thought about Sho's statement as he stared at the still present smudge, the blurry indication of just where his lips had been. It could get dirty. Because someone would clean it up.

He smirked as he wiggled his ass, turning to look back at Sho.

"I have an idea."

It was hard to say when Sho would be open to an idea and when his sense of right and wrong would fight too hard for Sho to agree. Either way, Sho never _disagreed_ , not if Ohno was buttering him up properly.

Ten years was a good amount of time for learning the proper techniques.

"It's a bad idea. Not only because that's a _glass table_ you're crawling on, but because I _work_ here. This is a public place. There are doors unlocked and people around to open them," Sho argued, resting his hand on Ohno's back as if it were a way to get him to see reason.

Ohno saw it as them already touching and therefore halfway there.

"It's a good idea," Ohno countered, twisting and lowering himself until his back rested against the glass, his arms raising up to pull Sho's newly free hand and tug him closer.

Really, what were the chances they'd be caught in a studio that wasn't even being used right now? Everyone had likely gone home. One of the staff probably had Sho's cellphone. And really, this table was just asking for it.

He'd been tired and hungry and now he was horny. Surely Sho owed him for being so understanding about all of this. Not leaving him to deal with the crisis himself while he went for a good bowl of _anything_.

"Get your hands away from your crotch and let's go, Satoshi. You're never going to get me to agree to this."

\---

The guttural sounds that came from Sho when their cocks rubbed against each other made the strange stick of his ass against glass completely worth it. He hadn't realized when he'd started that this position would be so submissive on an unusual surface. It didn't matter how badly he wanted to raise his hips -- they hadn't worked up enough sweat yet to slide easily. He was at Sho's mercy.

"Careful," Sho warned when Ohno attempted again, accidentally sadistic, hotter than it maybe should have been.

He wondered what Sho saw when he opened his eyes. Ohno's red-hued face, of course, but what else? Could he see the smudge his lips had made, or was it blended into other smudges now? Could he see the floor?

He'd chosen the wrong time to be on bottom. He couldn't stop thinking about Sho pressed against the glass, the illusion that they were both fucking and floating. He'd see the ground. He'd see Sho _and_ the ground.

"Sho" he moaned when all thinking stopped.

For someone who had thought this a bad idea, Sho was following through in ways above and beyond what Ohno was expecting. Silencing Ohno with an expert use of tongue, thrusting harder and faster, snaking a hand between them.

Sho's hand was wrapping around him, pulling and twisting in perfect rhythm. Sho's hand was teasing, thumb brushing across the tip. Sho's hand was bringing him closer as he felt his body begin to slide. Sho's hand was... Sho's hand... Sho's hand was...

He hissed in pleasure as he let go, spilling between them and struggling for breath.

\---

"We can't let someone else clean that up," Sho frowned, staring at the translucent glass. Ohno snorted with laughter.

"It's pretty," he decided, pulling his phone from his pocket. He snapped a picture of the table top, Sho's hand print earning its spot as his new wallpaper.

"Phones, right," Sho remembered, turning to sigh as Ohno continued to stare at him through his phone's camera display.

"Phones," Ohno agreed, shoving his own back into his pocket and offering his hand for Sho to take.

He'd forget about cleaning up. Until later when they were curled up in bed and it came to him in a dream and he woke Ohno up to ask him about it in a frantic whisper. Ohno was willing to let that happen if it meant their artwork remained just a little bit longer.

He glanced over at the cameras as they fixed themselves up to leave, tilting his head at one in the center, little red light flashing periodically.

"Hey Sho?" he asked as they pushed open the studio doors, heading into the brightly lit hall. He squinted and changed his mind.

Probably wasn't important anyway.


End file.
